Gute Nacht Mein Liebling
by double kodachi
Summary: Set after the series ends. Schneider returns to Japan to see a certain woman, and to confess. SchneiderxMisanagi I'm not sure, but might have spoilers...


**DK: I'm back with a new fanfiction! I was sick…so…I ended up watching part of the last season for a few hours while doing my homework…So…after finishing my homework…I decided to write a new fanfiction! Which is a SchneiderxMisanagi fanfiction…So have fun! Oh…and they spelled it Schnider in the end credits…so…X.x…but I guess I'll spell it as Schneider…so that I don't make as many mistakes…**

Feeling the wind whip up his hair, Schneider smiled. Slowly, his left hand rose up to the empty space where his left ear should've rested.

"Miss Misanagi…I hope that you still remember me…" Schneider whispered, closing his eyes as he thought about the young ninja.

A Few Hours Later-

Schneider wandered around in the forest, trying to remember the way to the Sanada territory.

After about twenty more minutes of wandering, Schneider fell to his knees, glaring pathetically at the ground.

"Why! Dammit…Why didn't I just ask for directions like a normal person would! Gah!" Schneider cried out, frustrated.

A bit after his outburst, Schneider felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and a familiar, feminine voice reached his ear.

"Schneider…are you lost?" the voice asked, with a hint of amusement.

Slowly, Schneider turned to look at the female before him. Capturing her face and body with his eyes, Schneider stood up, a gentle smile on his blushing face.

"Miss Misanagi…it's been a while has it not? Two years…" Schneider murmured, a hand on Misanagi's cheek.

"Misanagi is just fine, I don't need any formalities Schneider. I thought you turned yourself in, how can you be here now?" Misanagi asked, one eyebrow raised although she was smiling.

"I was paroled because of good behavior…I'm not sure why they parole people for good behavior…but…oh well," Schneider replied, grinning.

Misanagi chuckled when she heard of why he was paroled.

"Well…why are you here?" Misanagi inquired, looking into Schneider's dark eyes.

"I…umm…wanted to see you again…" Schneider whispered, his face turning a darker red than before, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Misanagi's eyes widened and she blinked a few times before giggling softly.

Schneider looked down at Misanagi, confusion plastered all over his face.

"Ummm…did I do something wrong?" Schneider asked, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Misanagi just shook her head and began leading him towards the village where the Sanada ninja's resided.

After having a delicious dinner with Misanagi and the other ninjas, Schneider stared up at the stars. He was currently sitting atop the roof of Misanagi's house.

Quietly, a person sat next to him, then laying their head against his shoulder.

"Misanagi?" Schneider asked, looking down at the girl next to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Misanagi asked, her voice laced with drowsiness.

"I...When I said that I came back to see you…I meant it. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time that I was in Germany…I…I think...I think I love you…" Schneider stuttered, blushing slightly as one of his arms placed itself on Misanagi's own shoulder.

Misanagi looked up at Schneider, not believing her ears.

"Wh-What? What did you just say?" Misanagi asked, her eyes staring into Schneider's.

"I said….I think I love you…no…I know that I love you Misanagi, please, will you give me a chance?" Schneider pleaded, pouting slightly.

Misanagi laughed as Schneider pouted, soon, a mischievous smile came upon the former Black Knight's lips as he bent don't to capture Misanagi's lips in a short, chaste kiss.

Soon, Misanagi responded to the kiss as her arms circled around his neck, bringing them closer together.

When they ended the kiss, Misanagi leaned into Schneider's chest, snuggling into the warmth.

"I love you too Schneider…" Misanagi whispered as he eyes slowly closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Schneider smiled as he picked up the young girl, and carried her back to her room.

"Gute nacht, mein liebling…" Schneider muttered before laying down next to Misanagi on the futon.

**END**

**Gute**** nacht, mein liebling: Good night, my love.**

**DK: Well…that was...horrible…X.x…I messed up so badly, and I am so sorry! I know that there was a lot of OOCness….but I couldn't help it…they don't show up too much...and…I am horrible at writing romance…X.x…wells…please R&R! Or flame…**

**Oh…and sorry for my horrible German…X.x….I'm not German…so…I guess…I can't translate it very well…I know...I'm a disgrace…T.T**


End file.
